Say It Again
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Fox and Krystal reflect on their past working together. One-shot and takes place before Star Fox Command. Fox/Krystal. Requested by starfoxluver.


**A/N:** Once again, a request by starfoxluver. So you can probably ascertain what sort of fic this is.

**Sword:** *makes flying noises* Phew, phew! Gotcha!

**Pen:** Would you be quiet and let us start?

**Sword:** Can't let you do that Pen! Pew! Bang! Boooooom!

Anyway, the characters of course belong to Nintendo while the song that inspired this story is owned by DDT and Naoki.

**Say It Again**

Fox yawned as he stared into the vast, endless space with millions of stars rushing past the Great Fox. He was, once again, by himself as he awaited any sort of mission from Peppy. Or General Peppy as he was now addressed by most of the population.

While Fox was happy for Peppy's promotion, things had never been quite the same. Sure, Peppy had retired from his flying years ago, but not having him on the ship, offering advice to the team, just felt odd.

Then again, the team wasn't quite the same either. Falco, in all his usual cockiness, had decided he could make more money going missions solo. _Well more power to him_, Fox thought. He hadn't heard much from his avian friend. Mainly stories and talk about people saved or guesses as to how many pirates and other enemies of Corneria Falco had shot down.

Slippy, while not officially off the team, may as well have been. He came around whenever Fox needed a hand for some extremely dangerous adventure, even though he ended up needing to be rescued half the time. While it may have caused Fox a headache or two, he was willing to rescue his eccentric friend from danger. Besides, if he didn't Slippy's new girlfriend Amanda, the cause of much of Slippy's absence, would probably have done things to Fox best left unimagined.

And finally Krystal. Well, there was no need for Fox to wonder why she left. At the time he thought he had made the best decision. Yet every morning now, he would wake up from a dream about her and re-think it all again. Some days he was firm in his choice and believed she had simply overreacted. Others he wished he could go back and change it. Still, he faced reality. What was done is done and he couldn't change anything. She was gone.

"Hey R.O.B." Fox spun around in his seat as he faced the emotionless robot, who was currently operating all the various systems of the Great Fox. R.O.B. looked up momentarily in acknowledgement as he fingers continued to dance across keyboards effortlessly. "Any word from Peppy yet?"

R.O.B. quickly turned to one machine for a few seconds and then resumed his duties while replying, "Records say no new messages from General Peppy Hare."

Fox groaned. "Well how far are we from Corneria?"

"Approximately four hours," R.O.B. answered.

"Set a course for it then," Fox ordered as he gaze returned to the stars. He yawned once more and considered grabbing a quick nap, but decided against it. It seemed every time he slept, his dreams always consisted of Krystal.

Fox's eyes began to glaze over as his mind wandered. All of the shining stars were beautiful. Like Krystal. They also sparkled like that jewel she wore. He wondered if she still had it.

Fox shook his head as he left his daydream. Even those were filled with visions of Krystal now. He hated this. Being stuck on the ship, which he had already paced quite a few times, and with no one to talk to. Okay, so there was R.O.B, but he didn't make for a stimulating discussion unless you were interested in the logistics and technical know-how of machines.

So Fox was left to ponder on where Krystal was and what she was doing at this very moment.

* * *

Oddly enough, at the moment, Krystal was flying her Wolfen, courtesy of Star Wolf, and reliving her past memories with Fox and his team. Sure, she was still able to fly and made a decent living, but the company of Fox's team had been much better.

_Of course, HE wouldn't let me do this_, Krystal reminded herself bitterly as she did a loop just for kicks. As she steadied herself, she was also reminded of why Fox had thrown her off the team.

_He cares_, a reasoning voice said. _For you_.

_Well he should have known I wanted to stay on the team. With him_, another shot back. Krystal sighed mentally, as her arguments with herself always ended up like this, with her finally breaking down and questioning why Fox did it at all.

Static over her Wolfen's comms followed by a sultry purr interrupted her mental inquiries. Krystal tried to ignore Panther's cheesy pick-up line as she daydreamed more, going back to when she had first met Fox. And afterwards, how flustered he had been when she thanked him. Krystal let out a small giggle.

"Ah, the angelic vixen is amused," Panther commented, misunderstanding her giggle. "Perhaps when we arrive at our destination, Panther could treat her to a romantic dinner."

Krystal groaned as she quickly replied, "Maybe some other time." She was reminded of Falco and what he used to say about the flirtatious pilot. Looking back on it, Krystal had to agree. Where _does_ he get this stuff?

Krystal thoughts returned to Fox as she watched the tiny stars whiz by her ship. She sighed and wondered what Fox was doing and if he was watching them as well.

* * *

"My sensors indicate you require rest," R.O.B. spoke in an flat tone as Fox yawned and he continued to busy himself with the various keyboards. Fox waved his hand, shrugging off the advice to go to bed.

"Just let me know when we get to Corneria," he replied.

Fox laid his head in one hand as his other slowly traced out invisible figures on the table.

_Maybe someday, I can reunite the team_, he thought. _Get everyone back together. And apologize to Krystal._

Fox glanced at the dark heavenly bodies outside his ship and hoped, prayed, and wished on every one of them that one day, hopefully soon, he would be able to. But mainly, he hoped to see Krystal again, if only for one fleeting moment.

**A/N:** And there you have it. Hope you liked it.

**Sword:** I need a gold ring!

**Pen:** *throws Sword into wall and knocks her out* I actually feel much better.

Oh good message guys. Encourage violence to the kids. Anyway, have critiques or something else to say about our story? Well then we'd love to hear from you in a review.


End file.
